Talk:Louise Barbara Trump (1900-1985)
Please remove the bogus linkages of this woman Serious genealogists may be very unimpressed at seeing her as generations 38, 1,064, 1,066, 1,067, 1,070, 1,071, 1,075, 1,080, and 1,082 in a list of descendants of Francus der West-Franken (57BC-aft1BC). I think she has some bogus relatives appearing in similar incorrect places. We now have enough real pages to try out SMW on. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 16:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I think you may be referring to the descendants project? If so, perhaps you should direct your inquiry to Rtol. That's his thing. His template makes use of SMW, but it has nothing to do with the SMW facts page system itself. On that score you are confusing the facts pages work with that of Rtol. As far as I am concerned, the ahnentafel and descendants stuff can be removed entirely. I know people like them, but someone else will have to support them if there are bugs in what they are doing. The feature is entirely peripheral to the SMW facts page project.- 20:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::I am, as usual, referring to what I see and describe; "descendants project" is not a term with which I am familiar but I'm willing to learn more about it. Rtol said a while ago that the appearance of one of the Trumps in such a list (with a crazy generation number) was your invention. I shall indeed have to approach Rtol. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know that Rtol calls it the descendents project. But whatever you want to call the effort centered around what produces- that's what I meant by the descendants project that generates those huge descendants list. The numbers are not anything new that I made up. It's an ahnentafel number. I wrote the set ahn code to demonstrate how very deep trees could be generated just find using SMW calls. My purpose was to see if SMW would break somehow with very large property values. As you can see, it passed that test well. As for the utility of the ahnentafel trees, there are some refinements needed, but I will leave that to the folks that are fanatics about this sort of thing- AMK and Rtol are names that come to mind. Anyway, Rtol used my code to do the same thing only the other direction- for the set desc template. I had some questions about what he was doing that I never figured out- it appeared he had some bugs in the code that well may be mine but in any case, it's rtols thing so comments and suggestions are best sent to him. I think he is the only one besides me generating properties, but there could be more in the future. If this sort of thing is an embarrassment we can turn off the facts display box (which we might want to do in any case since it is a little like having a transparent bonnet on your car, or one of those see through watches. It is interesting for tech heads, but really maybe is best presented in the article itself. - 08:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC)